


[embroidery] I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind

by TheHandmadeTale (BabelGhoti)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crafts, Embroidery, Fiber Arts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/TheHandmadeTale
Summary: An embroidery/soundwave art piece inspired by Annapods's experimental podfic "I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind".Created for Remixapod 2020.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: remixapod 2020





	[embroidery] I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789720) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). 



This soundwave embroidery is inspired by "I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind", an experimental bilingual podfic by Annapods in which the English and German recordings of the same fic are played simultaneously, one language in each ear.  
I chose this medium in order to represent the overlapping audio of the podfic in a visual form. The colors were inspired by the candy wrappers on the podfic cover!

The first wave shows the English title ("I smell children", as read by Annapods), and the second one, the German translation ("Ich wittere Kind").

In order to make the English soundwave match the title of the fic and podfic, I edited it slightly (from "I smell small children" to "I smell children").


End file.
